childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Seed of Chucky
Seed of Chucky, also known as Child's Play 5: Seed of Chucky, or Child's Play 5, is a 2004 American horror comedy film, which is the fifth entry in the popular Child's Play series. The film, shot in Romania, continues the series' evolution from the pure-horror genre of the first movie to a hybrid horror-comedy. Besides spoofing other horror movies, the film references domestic dramas and tabloid television. This film also counts as the first film in the series to contain nudity. This is also the first film to involve rap music. Plot The film is set sixteen years after the events of Child's Play, fourteen years after the events of Child's Play 2, and six years after the events of both Child's Play 3 and'' Bride of Chucky''. The movie opens with Glen, the apparent "son" of Chucky and Tiffany; born at the expense of his estranged mother Tiffany dying immediately after he was born and living a life of embarrassment and abuse as a ventriloquist's dummy. A man dressed as Santa Claus walks through a cemetery while on the phone, with his girlfriend. He describes the many things he wants to do to her later, when she informs him they are breaking up. He assumes she meant the connection, but then realizes she meant in their relationship and hangs up. Just then a knife pierces out from the bag of toys he's carrying. He hears some toys activate and turns around to find the hole in the bag and the toys on the floor. As he goes to pick them up he notices Chucky the Killer Doll against a tombstone and goes to look at it. As he does Tiffany and Chucky begin to attack him. Chucky starts screaming how lying about Santa can fuck with kids' minds and Tiffany laughs. Chucky begins to repeat his words and a voice yells that Chucky's broken, revealing a movie set and the dolls attached to a robotic control. The Santa Claus impersonator storms off the set while they attempt to repair Chucky. A young man kneels down in front of Tiffany and says her left arm might be loose and reach behind her to the wire. Since he's kneeling down his groin in directly in front of Tiffany's face. As he tampers with the wire, Tiffany raises her left arm, ramming her hand directly between the man's legs into his testicles,causing his to gasp in pain. Desperate to know his parents after seeing behind the scenes footage of the Child's Play movie-within-a-movie on TV, Glen escapes and tracks them down to Hollywood. Upon tracking down his parents, who are now dummies in one of Jennifer Tilly's films, Glen uses a voodoo amulet (the "Heart of Damballa") to bring them back to life. Shortly afterward, when Chucky finds out that Glen is his child, he faints. Shortly after this, Tiffany and Chucky have a dispute over whether Glen is a girl or a boy. Chucky decides to label him as a boy regardless. Tiffany disagrees, labels him as a girl, and calls him "Glenda". When a puppeteer, Tony Gardner, walks into the room, he picks up Tiffany and begins taking her apart, causing her and Chucky to decapitate him with piano wire. Glen is horrified by this, and later on (after Glen explains that he is their son), he asks them why they murder people. Chucky tells him that it's a hobby and they do it to relax. He also states that is has been a tradition for generations. After Glen counters by saying that violence is bad, Chucky claims that it is violins that are bad, and that "Their screechy music's gonna ruin the goddamn country!" Tiffany, on the other hand, calls it an addiction, and tells Chucky that they need to stop since they have a child and a future to think about. She and Chucky make an agreement to quit killing, although Chucky pretends to agree, crossing his fingers behind his back and promising so Tiffany will shut up. Chucky teaches Glen how to be a killer behind Tiffany's back while Tiffany attempts to follow a twelve-step program to learn how to stop killing. Jennifer Tilly realizes she is pregnant after suffering from morning sickness. After telling Redman, he fires her from his upcoming film. Although she claims it is his, he states that this is impossible as she leaves. After Tiffany hears what he did, she is unable to control herself and guts Redman, killing him. Later, Jennifer Tilly awakens, horrified to find herself with a fully-pregnant belly. The voodoo magic that "fuels" the killer dolls has also accelerated the pregnancy. Tilly is then captured by Chucky and her chauffeur, Stan (serving as a replacement body for Chucky due to Redman's death). Tilly's assistant, Joan, concerned about her boss, tries to help her, but she is killed after she is sprayed with fire. Although it seems that Tiffany immolated Joan, it is revealed that it was Glen who turned into Glenda (it is revealed two souls share Glen's body, shocking both of his parents and himself after Tiffany snaps him out of it). Later, Tilly gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. It is then that Chucky has an epiphany. After several years of being an infamous killer doll, Chucky finally accepts (and embraces) his circumstances. Disturbed, Tiffany rejects Chucky and resolves to take Glen with her. However, Chucky throws a knife at Jennifer, but Stan jumps in front of it and is killed. Before Chucky can take vengeance and before Glen can decide which baby to possess, the police arrive, forcing the dolls to flee. Jennifer is rushed to the hospital once she is found by the cops. Jennifer claims she wants to see her babies. While looking at her twins pictures,Tiffany takes a needle and drugs Jennifer. She tries to possess Jennifer but Chucky breaks the door with an axe and kills Tiffany after she possesses Jennifer. Glen follows after his mothers orders and slaughters Chucky with the axe killing him. Five years later in 2009, in a middle of a birthday party, Fulvia quits her job as a nanny because Jennifer's daughter stares at her with hate. Jennifer gradually lets her quit, only to kill her with Tiffany's doll body when she turns away. Turns out that Tiffany's soul was inhabiting Jennifer's body (Jennifer's eyes where turning green,that means Tiffany is now in Tilly's body.) now and her two children, Glen and Glenda, were successful in having their own bodies. Glen, having their birthday party, receives a strange present with no name. When Glen opens the present, he sees it's Chucky's right arm. Glen, frightened, starts twitching and wets his pants. When he turns around, Chucky's arm grabs him and he begins screaming. Victims Glen's Dream *Claudia's Father - Stabbed in the chest, before plummeting to his death. (Richard broke the railing while backing up) *Claudia's Mother - Breaks her neck after falling out of the shower. (after slipping) "Chucky Goes Psycho" *Santa Claus - Stabbed to death by Chucky. Actual Victims *Tony Gardner - Decapitated by both Chucky and Tiffany, using wire. *Britney Spears - Ran off the road by Chucky and Glen, where her car exploded. *Pete Peters - Involuntarily knocked into a rack by Glen, where acid fell on him. *Redman - Gutted by Tiffany. *Man - Hit in head with a machete. *Man - Smothered with a bag. *Man - Back impaled with carving fork. *Joan - Set on fire by hairspray/candle, fell off second balcony of Jennifer Tilly's house. (by Glenda) *Stan - Struck in the chest by a knife thrown by Chucky. (while trying to kill Jennifer Tilly) *Tiffany - Struck in the forehead by Chucky's axe. Her soul switches with Jennifer Tilly's, therefore making Jennifer the actual inhabitant of her body, though this may have happened after Tiffany's "death". *Jennifer Tilly - Soul trapped in Tiffany's dead body. *Fulvia - Head bashed in by Tiffany, cracking her skull, who was in Jennifer Tilly's body. *Chucky - Hacked to pieces by Glen. *Glen - Strangled by Chucky's arm. His fate is unknown. Others *Martha Stewart - Executed offscreen. *Pizza Delivery Guy - Killed offscreen during the family slideshow. Survivors *Claudia - Girl in Glen's dream. *Psychs - Remains in Britain. *Jason - Actor portraying Santa. *Reporter - Reporting on "Chucky Goes Psycho". *Film Crew - Film crew for "Chucky Goes Psycho". *Tiffany - Her soul remains in Jennifer Tilly's body. *Glenda - Still living with her mother. Category:Films